Collision: The Past Meets The Future
by Raccly e.r 17
Summary: A second youth from the future? What news does this youth bring? Which family line does he come from? What's so different about Trunks and him? Read and find out! HINT: VEGETA JR.'S IN HERE!Chap 2 up soon! I've re done the summary.


**_Collision: The past Meets The Future_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Db Gt, but I DO own my idea of what could, and probably wouldn't cuz it's something that no anime make is smart enough to think up, not that im brilliant, I just think that they all ways skip things that would have been great. Like, showing more of kid Bra.sigh_**

**_Summary: HEY PEEPS! IM BACK WITH A VENGENCE! Baba gather's everyone to the lookout at 5 am with a glint in her eye. They can all tell she's plaining something, and she's not telling! All she says is for them to wait, it will be there soon. No ones happy in the lest, but, they completely forget about it when a second youth comes from the future. But this youth comes with information bigger then what Future Trunks came with._**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**This story starts AT THE BRIEF'S HOUSE...**_

_**Vegeta and Bulma where asleep in bed (this does NOT have a lemon in it). holding each other in there sleep. It was almost sunrise, just a half hour or so till. Vegeta had gone to bed not to long ago, at about 3:00. It was now 4:30. Vegeta was beginning to ster in his sleep. He was awake agin, but it was because he could sense another power level in the room with him and his mate. He remembered it, but couldn't pin point who it was. It wasn't Trunks, or Bra. Then out, of nowhere, the power level disappeared. Vegeta had his eyes closed the hole time. He slowly opened his eyes and was about to sit up, when, he saw big, black, old wrinkly eyes only a few inches away from his face! His eyes instantly widened in utter shock. As a reaction, he quickly jumped. But, in the proses his head collided with the head bored of the bed. By this time, he had woken up Bulma from his quick jump, and then a big bang that also shook the bed.**_

**"OW! SON OF A-" He petty much screamed, instantly forgetting the eyes that had cased him to have a mine panic attack.**

**"WHAT'S WRONG VEGETA! WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU OK!" Bulma asked, cutting off Vegeta's next words.**

**"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WOMAN! OW! ID BETTER NOT BE BLEEDIN!"(note that the grammar is the way it is for a reason) Vegeta said, or rather yelled agin.**

**"Well, why'd you jump? Did you have a night mare?" Bulma asked, still bug-eyed. **

**"NO! I WOULDN'T GET SO UPSET OVER SOMETHING SO LITTLE!" He snapped.**

**"Well, Your not really giving me any answers so..im left to think " Bulma said frowning, lifting one eye brow, and folding her arms over her chest. "And stop calling me woman, you know my name" She quickly added.**

**"Don't give me that look, 'woman' " He dragged out the last word.**

**Bulma began to grind her teeth in frustration. Vegeta just looked away, folded his arms over his chest, and sat Indian style. "_he is so immature_..." Bulma thought as she anime sweat dropped.**

**"Well, if you MUST know, I sensed a power level in the room with use that seemed familiar, but it wasn't the brats." Vegeta said only turning his gaze to her.**

**This got Bulma's attention. She was now listening carefully, waiting for him to go on. He noticed he had her attention so he continued.**

**"Then the power level went away, so I opened my eyes to look for it, and I thought I saw two old wrinkly eyes looking at me only inches away from my face...And, now you think im crazy, huh?" Vegeta said lifting one eye brow and turning to look at her. The stranger that had been in the room grinded there teeth from what they herd.**

**"Well, I -" But before Bulma could finish, she was cut off by another voice. **

**"WRINKLY! OLD! I LOOK VERY GOOD FOR MY AGE! " Said the stranger as they floated out of the dark on there crystal ball. Both Bulma and Vegeta's eyes widened at this. There mouths where closed. They just stared at her in pure shock. The stranger was none other then Baba. She was still huffing with anger. Finely, one of the two found there voices to ask the question of the hour.**

**"Wha-what are you doing in our room?" Vegeta said trying not to sound freaked out. Bulma, who was now siting in Indian style too, looked at her husband as he spoke, and when he was finished looked at Baba and nodded.**

**"I will explain everything. Be at the look out in half an hour. All will become clear." Baba said as she floated to there balcony door to leave but was stopped.**

**"WHAT! YOU WANT US TO GO TO THE LOOKOUT AT 4:35 IN THE MORNING? Bulma shrieked out.**

**"No, I said to be at the lookout in half a hour, witch is five o'clock. I'll be awaiting your arrival." she said as she left.**

**"Ya know...she still didn't anser my question...id still really like ta know..." Vegeta said as his frown came back.**

**"she was just avoiding the question...but that's not what really worry's me.." Bulma said. Vegeta turned to her and looked at her like she was crazy.**

**She sighed and said" What im worryied about is what she needs to get us up at this time, and there at 5 for...I guess we'll have ta see..." She said, still looking at the balcony door. Vegeta, was still looking at her like she was crazy. His face fell and closed his eyes and sighed. "_ Well, so much for sleep...I guess it doesn't exist on this planet.."_**

**Vegeta thought as he looked up and watched his wife get up and start to get ready.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, all I can say is WOW! I've NEVER done a chap, fic, or written ANYTHING in so little time! This took me like, 15 mins in all! cuz I started it on 6/17/2005, friday, and finished it today, witch is 6/18/2005, Saturday, 4:37. Im so amazing! Tho, it's kinda short...Well, tell me what you think! This will be a fic, not a one shot. If I get enough reveiws, I'll up-date sooner, I've I get nothing. I'll get the hint that this fic sucks, and move on to another. PLEEEEEZ REVIEW!**


End file.
